


The Golden Age - Aftermath

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, I can't keep it light, M/M, Romance, Smut, The Golden Age (Torchwood), for the sake of appearance, kind of, okay there's actually more plot than I anticipated, porn with an attempt at plot, sometimes gloomy/emotional, torchwood audio books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: After closing the Torchwood India case, Jack surprises Ianto with a short holiday in a luxurious hotel in Delhi, just the two of them. No Torchwood, no aliens, no worries.





	The Golden Age - Aftermath

“Gwen...”

Questioningly, Gwen stopped, and turned around to Jack again. She barely refrained from tapping her foot impatiently. The only thing she wanted was to board this plane – even if it was a bloody freighter, but it had been the only flight that flew back to England in the next ten hours –, and go home to Rhys. The trip to Delhi had creeped her out. Well... Jack's old flame had creeped her out. Why was it that every old flame of Jack's they met was completely nuts?! She dearly hoped that they wouldn't encounter any more of Jack's exes in the near future, thank you very much.

She managed to drag herself back into the here and now to concentrate on what her boss wanted. “Yeah?” she asked, blinking.

“You go back alone,” Jack said out of the blue.

She blinked some more at him in confusion, but now Ianto, who stood behind Jack, patiently waiting to board the plane, blinked at the older man as well.

“Excuse me?!”

Jack shrugged, and threw her one of his charming smiles that still, after all this time, managed to make her weak in the knees even if she didn't want it to.

“You go home to Rhys. Ianto and I...” Suddenly unsure, so as if he was uncertain of Ianto's reaction, Jack looked over his shoulder at Ianto. “We still have to take care of some... business.”

She raised a deadpan eyebrow – a gesture she had learned from the best. Said best promptly followed suit with the gesture, and glared at Jack suspiciously.

“ _Business_ , Sir?” Ianto asked calmly, making Jack cringe.

He turned around to him, and grinned disarmingly at Ianto. “Trust me on that, yeah?”

Ianto stared at Jack for a few more seconds which felt to Jack like hours, then his tense shoulders dropped, and he sighed softly. “Alright. Let's go then.” He looked at Gwen quite pained. “See you... whenever.”

She smiled encouragingly at him. “Okay. Bye then. Take care, you two.”

Gwen watched them depart, for once not needling Jack about his sudden mysterious plans since she really, really wanted to go home. But before they got too far away, Jack looked back over his shoulder at her. He winked.

Open-mouthed, she stared after him. The gall of that man!

A giggle bubbled up inside her, and since Ianto couldn't see her any more, she let it out. Poor lamb; he must be fretting inside what Jack was getting him into now. Whatever Jack had planned though, now she knew – to her immense relief –, that he wouldn't drag Ianto into anything dangerous. Rather the opposite. If the wink had been anything to go by, he'd obviously planned something... couple-y; some time off just for the two of them.

Shaking her head with a fond smile, she finally entered the plane. They deserved it. After everything that had happened in the last few months, after... well... after enduring their losses, the two had become closer. She'd thought finding time for a partner on the outside of Torchwood was sometimes difficult. Turned out it was no less difficult with a partner on the inside. She'd witnessed some of the hurried touches and stolen kisses, had seen their longing glances when they thought she didn't see. Most of the time, they had to make do with Jack's cramped quarters under his office for some time together. It was all rather... depressing. Therefore, she was happy that Jack was now being considerate, and took some time off for them, far away from Torchwood and the Rift...

Apropos Rift...

Gwen flinched, and gritted her teeth. With the two gallivanting through Delhi (although they probably wouldn't even leave their hotel or wherever Jack intended to house them), it fell to her to manage the bloody Rift. Alone. In that case, it would have been nice to have had some warning beforehand. It...

Her mobile beeped with a voicemail.

Ah, speak of the devil. He must have sent her a pre-recorded message with instructions. Huh. He must have planned this then right from the start of their mission; Even more time for him to inform her of his plans. But oh well. She would manage. That way, she could at least pay them back for the wonderful honeymoon Jack had made possible for her.

Leaning back in the uncomfortable seat, she closed her eyes, and thought of Rhys.

Eventually, Ianto couldn't bear the silence nor the anticipation any longer. He turned towards Jack who calmly steered the rented car through the bustle that was Delhi traffic. The older man's secrecy was slowly driving him spare.

“Spill, what's the ultra secret mission? And why didn't you bring Gwen?!” He glared at Jack, squinting at him suspiciously.

The corners of Jack's lips twitched suddenly, and there Ianto knew.

He pressed his lips together. “There isn't a mission, is there?”

Now, the grin broke out on Jack's face. “Nope.”

“You bastard!” Ianto cried, and if Jack hadn't driven the car, Ianto would have hit him.

Jack's bright, self-satisfied grin turned more gentle all of a sudden, and he shrugged. “We've been through a lot, Ianto.” He chanced a look at the younger man who still glared at him reproachfully. “I thought it might be nice to go on a holiday together. Just a few days.”

The scowl slipped from Ianto's face since, in his surprise, he did not have any control over his facial muscles left. His eyes widened, and he blinked at Jack. “A... A holiday? Just the two of us?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jack laughed good-naturedly. “Of course only the two of us.”

When Ianto was suspiciously quiet for some time, Jack looked over to him questioningly.

Ianto stared at him with a baffled, contemplative look on his face.

Jack started to feel uncomfortable under that intense gaze, and began to squirm. “What?” His mood fell. “Don't you want to go? I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but I wanted to surprise you.” He couldn't help himself, he simply couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice which surprised him himself; he'd only wanted to do something nice for Ianto. Normally,  he wasn't the type to do couple things like that. But maybe it was time he started to learn again how to do them...

“No!” Ianto hastily assured. “No, I... I want to.” He bit his lip, but in the end, decided to be honest. “Very much so,” he said softly.

Jack's answering smile seemed to brighten up the whole interior of the car.

Wrapped in comfortable silence, they made their way to their hotel.

Ianto gulped as he exited the car in front of a huge building. He had to pull himself together not to stare open-mouthed at the monstrosity like an awed little boy staring up at the world's biggest Christmas tree. But he couldn't help himself; the hotel was huge. It looked like an Indian palace. A few hours ago, they'd joked that Torchwood India had looked more like a palace than the headquarters of a secret alien hunting organisation. But this... this  _was_ a palace. He wouldn't be surprised if a maharaja suddenly stepped down the marble steps that were decorated with a lush red carpet leading into the interior. He'd never been or stayed at something that luxurious. Sure, he'd been to Buckingham Palace to have tea with the Queen or the Prime Minister, something a lot of people couldn't claim to have ever done, but that was work. And he'd stayed in one or the other fancy hotel in the line of work, too. For example the one time they all had to avoid themselves after the John Hart debacle, when Jack had treated them to rooms at St. David's where the two had spontaneously revived their cruelly interrupted... thing. But never in private life. A few years back, he never would have had the money, and now, he didn't have the time.

So, to be here now...

Absent-mindedly, he heard Jack ask the hotel staff to take the car back to the rental company. He heard him approach after, but he startled nonetheless when Jack's hand landed on his shoulder.

With big eyes, he looked at his lover who gifted him with a gentle smile.

“Let's go inside, yeah?”

Mutely, Ianto nodded, and meekly followed Jack.

The interior of the hotel was even more impressive than the outside. While it looked lavish and very old-fashioned (in a classic, elegant sort of way), it didn't look overloaded or kitschy. The hotel looked as if it could have been here already in 1924 without changing that much over time. The thought made Ianto cringe, so he hastily tried to steer his thoughts in other directions.

Silently, he watched Jack take care of the formalities, and then the older man gently steered him in the direction of the lifts (lift boy included with whom Jack immediately started flirting shamelessly – poor boy).

Entering their rooms, Ianto had only time to briefly notice that their sparse luggage had already been brought up before his mind went blank again at the sight of the room he had stepped into.

Now his jaw really dropped, his much-vaunted self-control slipping suddenly. These rooms were  bigger than his whole flat! 

He suddenly felt the heat of Jack's body closely behind himself, but he ignored him in favour of still staring at the luxuriously furnished rooms, the lush carpets, the expensive furniture, the fountain! in the middle of the room, the exotic plants, and – he had to swallow in anticipation – the huge canopy bed, everything held in warm colours of red and gold and white marble.

“Do you like it?”

He shuddered as Jack's warm breath caressed his ear, and he nodded. “I do,” he croaked hoarsely. He was so stunned that he even forgot to chide Jack for spending so much money on him.

“Good.” Jack chuckled behind him, sounding awfully self-satisfied, but Ianto didn't care.

“I'm off for a shower,” Jack announced then, and the warmth of his body disappeared, leaving Ianto's back surprisingly cold in the air-conditioned room. He stopped at the door to the bathroom, and deliberately waited until Ianto chanced a glance at him, then he looked over his shoulder at his lover, a smouldering look in his blue eyes. “You wanna come with?”

Mutely, Ianto shook his head. He still needed some time to come to terms with everything.

Pouting in disappointment, Jack shrugged, and disappeared into the bathroom Ianto had yet to inspect.

But after a few minutes of simply standing in the middle of the room, gawking, Ianto felt a little stupid, and suddenly, he realised that he had Jack Harkness naked in the shower, and apparently, they had the whole night and who knew how much of tomorrow only to themselves. 

“You're such an idiot, Jones,” he chided himself, and turned on the spot to follow Jack into the bathroom.

Jack hadn't closed the door on purpose, so Ianto had no problems slipping into the room unnoticed.

The bathroom was as luxurious as the rest of the suite, and as big as Ianto's living room. There was an enormous sunken pool in one corner that immediately gave him some ideas. On the other side of the room was a huge shower that, at the moment, was even more interesting to him since an incredible sight was presented to his hungry eyes. Inside the spacious glass cubicle stood Jack Harkness, his naked, toned body glistening with clear water caressing every inch of him, immediately making Ianto jealous of the frigging water since it wasn't he himself caressing Jack's body. His stance was completely relaxed, his head thrown back, his eyes closed as refreshing water sprayed into his face. Lazily, Jack raised his hands, and sensually carded his fingers through his hair, brushing back his fringe hanging into his forehead.

Ianto had to swallow heavily. 

Even taking an innocent shower, the bastard looked unbelievably hot.

Suddenly, Jack opened his eyes, water dripping from his dark blond lashes, to look directly at Ianto. A challenging, smug smirk splayed out on his sinful lips. 

Damn. So, the shower hadn't been as innocent as Ianto had thought. The bastard had known perfectly well that he had an audience.

“You sure I can't tempt you to a shower?” Jack chuckled. “It's really refreshing.”

Grumbling something under his breath, Ianto started to strip, and carelessly dropped his suit onto a marble bench conveniently standing next to him.

Jack chuckled infuriatingly at Ianto's uncharacteristic display of messiness, born of impatience, but nonetheless eagerly made room for the younger man as he joined him in the spacious shower.

Ianto sighed in relief as lukewarm water hit him, refreshing his exhausted body that, in the punishing Indian heat, had seen its last shower yesterday evening. His sigh got slightly louder when strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind, pulling him flush against a naked, slippery body. He already felt Jack's awakening cock twitch against his buttocks with interest, and a frisson of lust shot through his own body. It had been a few days since they'd last found the time to be together, before all this mess here in Delhi. So, it was no surprise now that he desired his... the other man as well. Desperately so.

Jack rubbed his cock against his ass for a few moments while playing with Ianto's front until, eventually, he spun his dizzy lover around to face him. Dazedly, Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, and he needed a moment to realise that Jack wasn't pressed against his back any more but now his front. The Captain pressed his hips forward, grinding their erections tightly together. Sighing happily, Ianto leaned forward to kiss Jack. 

While their mouths battled for dominance of the kiss, each man had placed demanding hands onto the other's ass, kneading firm mounds of flesh with greedy fingers while pulling each other flush together. Rubbing against each other while still kissing, Jack eventually took his hands, or at least, one hand, from Ianto's cheeks, and slipped it between their stomachs to close his fingers firmly around them both. Ianto moaned loudly into his mouth when Jack gripped their cocks, and he delivered an eager, jerky thrust. Getting the hint, Jack started massaging their cocks, rubbing them firmly against each other in the tight circle of his fist.

All too soon, both felt the familiar pull and tightening of orgasm rush through them. They stiffened and shuddered in each others arms as milky-white fluid splashed against their stomachs. The warm water of the shower immediately washed their spent essence away, together with all the tension of the last few days that bled out of both lovers with their climax.

Slumping slightly against Jack, Ianto contentedly wrapped his arms around the Captain, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck. 

“Let's relax a bit, okay,” Jack mumbled, his lips pressed against the wet skin of Ianto's shoulder.

“I am relaxed,” the younger man replied sluggishly which earned him a laugh and a playful slap onto his ass. 

“On the divan,” Jack corrected. “I've never done it on a divan.”

“Then you will have to wait for that a bit more because I'm knackered.” Ianto pulled away from Jack, and tried to pout at him, but since he was so content and satisfied at the moment, he couldn't quite pull it off.

Laughing again, Jack turned off the shower, and pulled Ianto out, wrapping a fluffy towel around the younger man to dry him off.

Ianto made a protesting noise in his throat at being mothered like that, but nonetheless let Jack pamper him for a moment, and even allowed the Captain to wrap him up in a heavenly soft bathrobe. 

Donning one himself quickly, Jack pulled Ianto back into the main rooms where he indeed steered him in the directions of one of the luxurious looking divans. Ianto put up a little resistance so that, after some playful wrestling, they toppled down on to the surprisingly comfortable padded bench. Slightly out of breath, Jack came to rest on his back with Ianto resting on top of him between his splayed thighs. He couldn't resist carding his fingers through Ianto's wet hair while they simply laid there, doing nothing for a change, and being in no rush to do anything soon either.

Actually, they stayed like that until the sun set a while later. Ianto was almost asleep, snuggled up to Jack with his face pressed into Jack's chest where he let himself be lulled in by Jack's calming heartbeat. 

A discrete knock startled him, and a little confused, he looked up at Jack.

“Dinner,” the Captain declared with a broad smile, and playfully nudged Ianto up. The young man only complied grudgingly, but the prospect of dinner helped rouse him. He was starving. 

The hotel staff rolling in two cards with food on it were incredibly professional; they didn't let it show what they thought of two men sharing this luxurious, romantic suite, greeting the staff only clad in bathrobes. Even the thickest person could have easily guessed what they were up to in here... At least Ianto decided, especially if they ventured into the city tomorrow, to be a little discreet from now on. Such things were considered much stricter here than in Wales.

Dinner was served on the vast balcony. While Jack didn't have any inhibitions to eat out there in nothing but his bathrobe – and, surely, if Ianto would have allowed it, in even less –, Ianto didn't feel comfortable like that. Not wanting to wear a suit either, his dilemma was solved by a quick glance into the wardrobe. Not only were they provided with bathrobes by the hotel but with comfortable looking linen trousers and tunics. Relieved, Ianto slipped on the traditional Indian items, and joined Jack on the balcony – who wasn't to be found any more.

Frowning, Ianto wanted to turn around, and call for Jack, when the other man's voice startled him violently.

“You look stunning,” Jack complimented him.

Turning around, whatever Ianto had wanted to say got stuck in his throat. Jack had decided to forego the bathrobe as well, and instead decided to raid their wardrobe, too. The trousers he wore clung dangerously low to his hips, this fact only visible because he wore nothing else. Unlike Ianto, he had decided not to wear the elegant, form-fitting tunic that suited Ianto quite well, giving him a formal but at the same time sensual look whereas Jack, wearing nothing but the trousers, looked like temptation personified with his golden skin over firm muscles gleaming softly in the setting sun.

Ianto had to swallow heavily. He wanted to tell Jack how... whatever he looked, words weren't adequate enough to describe Jack's appearance, but no sound would leave his mouth. He could only stare at Jack, spell-bound.

The Captain advanced on him, taking his hand gently in his, and smiling softly. “Come on. Dinner's getting cold.”

Ianto nodded stupidly, not leaving Jack out of his sight for even one second. 

He enjoyed the exotic food immensely, but he enjoyed Jack's company tonight even more. His lover suddenly was so... carefree. He almost shone with happiness. Ianto wondered if Jack would be like that all the time if it weren't for the daily worries Torchwood put upon the Captain's shoulders. He liked this side of Jack, and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to leave Torchwood together with Jack, wanted to leave everything behind, even the haunting fact that Jack was immortal. He wanted to live in the here and now forever. Like they were doing right now...

Hastily chasing away his slightly gloomy thoughts, he indeed concentrated on the here and now again.

He'd been so engrossed in his musings for a while that he hadn't noticed Jack leaving his side of the table to settle down beside Ianto on one of the comfortable, thick cushions that were strewn around the low dinner table.

He blinked questioningly at Jack, squirming in surprise at the other man's unexpected close proximity.

“Wool-gathering?” Jack smiled.

Ianto returned the smile a little sheepishly. “Yeah, 'm afraid so.”

Jack made a thoughtful noise, and then pouted slightly. “Then I have to work harder on impressing you.” He reached out, and plucked a lush red strawberry from a plate with fruits. “I don't like to be ignored.”

“Oh yes, I know that,” Ianto snickered, but allowed Jack to rub the juicy fruit against his lips, painting them red. The older man pulled the fruit away, and leaned in instead, licking off the juice staining Ianto's lips. 

After Ianto's lips were cleaned thoroughly, Jack once more held out the strawberry, this time allowing Ianto to take a bite. As soon as the piece of fruit touched his tongue, Jack kissed Ianto, and a playful fight ensued for the bite of strawberry. Ianto won. Grinning, Jack popped the rest of the fruit into his mouth, and reached for another one which he could feed to Ianto, placing his other arm around Ianto's shoulders.

Relaxing into the cushions, and leaning into Jack, Ianto finally allowed the other man to pamper him. It felt surprisingly good being treated like that, and he enjoyed it immensely, but actually, he didn't need all that; the luxurious hotel, feeding each other like love-sick teenagers (which wouldn't stay as innocent for long, not with them both involved), an exotic holiday. And Jack knew that. Knew that Ianto was content with just being with Jack, even if they were only in rainy old Cardiff. But after all the shit that had happened to their team lately, Jack seemed to need this, needed to feel needed, maybe even more for his own sake than Ianto's, and Ianto was only too willing to indulge him. He would never tell, but seeing Jack happy was what kept him alive nowadays. And it was so hard. Jack hadn't been the same since that fateful day where they had lost Tosh and Owen and Jack had lost his brother to top it all. So, to see him so carefree tonight made Ianto's heart soar.

“You're still wool-gathering,” Jack crooned into his ear, and playfully bit the lobe. “Let's relocate this to the bed. If even that doesn't take your mind off things, then I'm at my wits' end.”

Ianto grinned at him softly, turning his head so his mouth met Jack's. “Can't have that.”

He was glad that Jack took the initiative, and suddenly pulled Ianto to his feet exuberantly. Otherwise, Ianto would still have been in danger of continuing his rather depressing line of thought. But Jack Harkness turning all of his charm and considerable sexual skills on him full force was probably the only chance to blow his mind tonight, letting him forget everything that had happened (on one such occasion, he'd even forgotten his own name thanks to Jack's ministrations, so...). 

All too willing, Ianto let himself be dragged over to the bed. Jack placed the plate of fruits on the bedside table, and turned all of his attention on Ianto. He kissed him playfully but intense while swiftly divesting Ianto of his clothes before he pushed him down onto the bed. The Captain remained standing, and considered the picture spread out before him with an expert eye; Ianto's pale body laid out on luxurious dark-red sheets that made Ianto's skin shine. 

One corner of Jack's mouth quirked up, satisfied. “Always knew the colour suited you.”

Ianto answered the small smirk with a smug one of his own, and he stretched lazily on the sheets, raising his arms over his head, and arching his chest up, presenting his body to the hungry blue eyes devouring him. 

“I know,” he smiled smugly, and stretched some more like a contented cat. “Why don't you come closer, and let me see if the colour suits you as well.”

Jack's answering grin seemed to light up the whole room, and without hesitating any longer, naked in under two seconds as well, the Captain clambered onto the mattress next to Ianto. He reached over for the plate, and only now did Ianto notice that it wasn't only fruits but delicious looking pieces of chocolate as well. Oh oh...

“Jack, the sheets...” Ianto warned when Jack picked up a piece of the dark chocolate that was so creamy that it immediately started melting between Jack's fingers.

“Relax,” Jack laughed, slapping his hip playfully. “It's not our sheets.”

Ianto felt his cheeks getting hot. “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.

His cheeks became even hotter when Jack laughed at him good-naturedly, but he didn't get the chance to grumble his chagrin when a piece of chocolate suddenly appeared in front of him. Definitely in a playful mood now, Jack rubbed the sticky confection, melting even more rapidly between his fingers now, along Ianto's lips, making a mess of both, Ianto's lips and his own fingers. Ianto found he actually didn't care. Opening his mouth, he allowed Jack to push the chocolate between his lips. Like with the strawberry, Jack's mouth immediately descended onto his, trading back and forth melting chocolate between their duelling tongues until nothing was left of it. 

Jack drew back from his lips with a soft pop, and Ianto relaxed back into the cushions, utterly content and quite a bit aroused by now. He licked his lips to clean away any last traces of chocolate, but finding none, he suddenly reached for Jack's hand that was still smeared with chocolate. Without turning his smouldering gaze from Jack's eyes, Ianto drew the sticky fingers into his mouth, moaning softly when the chocolate's sweetness once more hit his tongue. He sucked softly on Jack's fingers, putting on a show for Jack who stared at him with wide eyes, swallowing heavily from now and then. 

Eventually, Ianto let the thoroughly cleaned fingers now glistening with saliva slip from his mouth. Jack couldn't help himself, he dove in for another toe-curling kiss, and for quite some time, the two men were locked in deep, passionate kisses. Soft moans, the rustling of silk sheets, and snogging noises were the only sounds that could be heard in the otherwise silent room. 

Utterly dazed by Jack's kisses (one day, the Captain had threatened he would even make Ianto come from kissing him alone; this came awfully close already), Ianto closed his eyes in utter contentment when they finally parted from each other. He didn't know if it had been minutes or hours since they'd started; he'd completely lost his sense of time. 

Cold air between their hot, sweat-glistening bodies made him utter a whining noise of protest, and his eyes snapped open. Jack had sat up, and started rummaging around in the bedside table drawer. With a triumphant noise, the Captain pulled forth a tube of lube that surely wasn't placed there courtesy of the hotel. Jack grinned down at him, waggling his eyebrows. Ianto rolled his eyes good-naturedly on principle, but nonetheless eagerly spread his legs. But Jack shook his head mutely, and instead clambered over Ianto to straddle his thighs. 

“Not tonight,” he whispered, his voice deep and rough. The sound send a shiver through Ianto. 

Biting his lip in anticipation, Ianto watched Jack spread lube onto his fingers before he reached back to prepare himself. Ianto would have loved to see what Jack was doing, but for the moment, the Captain didn't seem to be in the mood for any drawn-out foreplay any more if the controlled but swift movements of his hand were any indication.

Shuffling back, Ianto sat up against the fluffy pillows piled at the head of the bed, his hungry eyes never leaving Jack's heaving, aroused body, shivering when soft moans and breathy cries reached his ears that spilled from Jack's slightly parted lips as he prepared himself.

When the Captain pulled his fingers out again, he opened his eyes that had slipped closed earlirer in ecstasy, and met Ianto's dead-on. Squeezing a healthy amount of lube onto the palm of his hand, Jack shuffled closer on his knees until he straddled Ianto's groin. Still holding eye contact, he reached down to grasp Ianto's hard cock with his slick hand. Involuntarily, the younger man's hips twitched at Jack's touch, so he desperately tried to reign himself in. Massaging the stiff flesh in his fist for a few seconds longer, Jack eventually let go of Ianto, and without any further preamble positioned himself over Ianto's waiting erection. 

Both men moaned throatily as Jack sank down on Ianto, taking him inside his body in one swift motion, only stopping until he had taken all of him. His hands flying to Jack's hips to steady his lover, Ianto tightened his grip on Jack, the tips of his fingers automatically burying themselves in the firm flesh. The golden skin would surely bruise later, but both didn't care in that moment. 

Licking suddenly dry lips, Jack reached down with shaky hands to pry Ianto's hands from his hips, and instead entwined their fingers tightly. Gently at first, he began to move. But after a few moments, his movements sped up, powerful thigh muscles flexing as Jack raised himself up and down in Ianto's lap, their clasped hands giving him leverage to move even faster and harder. Ianto could only watch the vision above him writhing with abandon, his whole body as if frozen in awe and arousal, the sight of Jack losing himself so completely robbing him of all breath. But when his lover dropped down on his cock in a particular vicious move, a surge of electricity grabbed Ianto's whole body. The sudden need he felt in every pore of his body to claim Jack even harder and completely almost overpowering. Letting go of Jack's hands, he suddenly rolled them both around, his arms coming securely around Jack to steady him until the Captain came to rest on his back. Giving off a startled little yelp, Jack stared up at Ianto with wide eyes. For a moment, they held each other motionlessly in each other's arms with Ianto still buried deep inside Jack, but then, Jack spread his legs impossibly wide, willing Ianto to do with him as he pleased.

Taking the hint, and giving in to his own yearnings, Ianto grasped Jack's right leg, and slung it onto his shoulder. His fingers held tight, clawing deeply into the hard muscles of Jack's thigh, holding fast as if to a lifeline as the motion let him slide even deeper into Jack. 

Groaning unabashedly in delight as he felt Ianto's cock impale him that little bit more, Jack arched his chest, his own rock-hard cock bouncing on his stomach with each movement, begging to be touched. 

But both men ignored the weeping shaft as Jack reached up to find leverage in the pillows surrounding him. And Ianto, tightening his hold on Jack, drew back only to plunge deep inside his lover forcefully.

Setting a hard, punishing rhythm, Ianto lay claim to Jack with every forceful thrust he delivered, over and over. Their bodies were glistening with sweat, making Ianto's hold on Jack's thigh quite slippery so that eventually, he let the leg slide from his shoulder. Immediately, Jack wrapped both legs tightly around Ianto's waist, and the younger man propped himself on his arms left and right from Jack's shoulders. Leaning down for a desperate kiss that was primal and savage, a battle of teeth and tongues, Ianto started pounding into his lover with all his might. Swallowing each other's cries and groans, Jack suddenly froze, then his body shuddered with a vicious orgasm without even having touched his cock. It left him out of breath, but still, he didn't draw back from Ianto's mouth, instead breathing harshly through his nose to keep kissing Ianto by any means. Jack's climax, the forceful muscles of his ass contracting around Ianto's erection like a vice, ripped his own orgasm out of the young man. He stilled suddenly as well, and then gasped into Jack's mouth as his body trembled, spilling himself deeply into Jack. The Captain moaned as he felt his lover's hot essence splash his insides, and his cock twitched in a second, weaker orgasm at the erotic feeling.

Eventually, Ianto's arms gave out under him, and he sluggishly lowered himself into Jack's waiting arms. The older man's tired legs slipped from around Ianto's waist to plop onto the mattress with Ianto's heaving body cradled between them securely. 

Ianto lay there for a while, covering Jack's trembling body, his own heaving with desperate attempts to draw precious breath into his lungs. His head on Jack's chest, Jack's heart hammered under Ianto's ear, and for a moment, he closed his eyes to let the forceful pounding calm him down, giving him proof that they were both alive and together in the here and now, safe from Torchwood India and its dangers, and right this moment even safe from dangers to come. 

He felt Jack's hands come up, and wander sluggishly over his back without any real destiny, simply needing to touch. Jack caressing him like that felt good, but gradually, he started to feel cold where his naked, sweat-slicked back cooled in the air-conditioned room while his front felt uncomfortably hot (and not to forget sticky) pressed to Jack's furnace of a body.

Jack seemed to get the hint as Ianto started squirming in his arms restlessly but was too lazy to get up.

“You up for a shower?” the Captain chuckled, and pressed a kiss against Ianto's temple. 

“No,” the younger man grumbled.

Jack laughed at him since they both knew perfectly well that Ianto desperately craved a shower. “I could carry you,” he offered cheekily although, to be honest, he felt quite weak and shagged-out as well.

“Don't you dare,” was the predictable answer, grumbled into the crook of Jack's neck. Ianto slapped Jack irritably as the Captain's laughter rumbled through his chest directly under Ianto's ear and thus disturbed his post-coital haze. 

But eventually, he scraped together enough strength to sit up and clamber from Jack. Together, the two men stumbled into the bathroom for a quick, completely innocent – apart from some lazy cuddling – shower. 

Jack was the first one to return into bed that was fortunately big enough to avoid any wet spots on the sheets for now. When Ianto emerged from the bathroom a short while later, he was being greeted by Jack's teasing, affectionate laughter because the Captain knew perfectly well that his young lover hadn't been able to help himself but hang up the used towels to dry. But instead of narrowing his eyes at Jack in mock-reproach, Ianto simply stood in front of the bed to soak up the sight that presented itself to him; Jack spread out on the mattress, completely satisfied and unashamed of his nakedness. He beckoned Ianto to him with a cocked eyebrow, and fished for the plate with the remaining fruits and chocolates as Ianto joined him, being immediately pulled into Jack's arms.

Sharing what was left of the plate's contents while losing themselves in some teasing banter and mindless chatter, the two men eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ianto scrunched up his nose, and squeezed his eyes shut more tightly as warm sunbeams hitting his face woke him up. Rolling over, away from the bright light, instead of a warm body, he encountered cool sheets. Blinking his eyes open in irritation, his sight indeed fell on an empty spot. Sitting up, he looked around questioningly, and spotted Jack by the window. Completely naked, his lover leaned against the frame of the open balcony doors, and watched the spectacular sunrise that had woken Ianto. Drawn out of bed – if by the fantastic view or Jack's presence, he couldn't say –, he joined Jack by the balcony. Without turning his gaze away from the rising sun bathing the city in its warm, golden morning light, Jack drew Ianto against his still sleep-warm body. 

“I missed this,” Jack eventually mumbled, and, with a contented sigh, laid his cheek against Ianto's head.

“What do you mean?”

“The sun.”

Ianto snorted sarcastically. “Believe it or not, there's sun in Cardiff as well. Sometimes.”

He felt Jack shake his head softly against his own.

“Not like this. The warmth, the colour of the light... it's different here. More like home.”

Ianto froze for a split-second, and hardly dared to breath for fear of jostling Jack out of his wistful trip down memory-lane. 

“Granted,” Jack continued, appearing completely lost in his thoughts so that he talked about his past, his home even, without censoring himself for a change, “during the day, the sun and the light were much harsher, Boeshane was a desert peninsula. But in the mornings and the evenings, the lights were as soft and beautiful as this.”

Not being able to hold back, Ianto pressed closer to Jack, his concentration solely focussed on the man in his arms instead of the beauty of the sunrise. His breath hitching, he pressed a kiss against Jack's jaw.

For a few moments, they stood like that, and watched the sun rise. Eventually, Jack sighed heavily, and turned his head to capture Ianto's mouth in a surprisingly intense, desperate kiss.

“Let's have breakfast, okay. I'm starving.”

Ianto nodded mutely, and allowed Jack to pull away. He watched the naked figure cross the room over to the small table where the phone was placed. Enjoying the view as Jack picked up the receiver to order breakfast, Ianto startled when he concentrated on Jack's words.

“You speak Hindi?” he asked, taken aback, when Jack ended his call. The Captain looked at him questioningly, and shrugged.

“I speak a lot of languages,” he winked. “You're not the only one with a knack for languages. But seriously,” he continued more matter of fact, and shrugged again. “I spent a while with Torchwood India as you may recall. It was a necessity.”

Now, Ianto cocked an eyebrow. “They are able to speak English here, you know.”

“Yeah, what's your point?” Jack cocked his head questioningly when Ianto only scrutinised him with an unreadable look that slowly made him squirm uneasily.

“You live in India for a few months and learn Hindi, but you live in Wales for over a hundred years and still can't speak proper Welsh?”

Jack relaxed again, and grinned at Ianto winningly. “You know how stupid it sounds, me speaking Welsh, I see you cringe every time. Besides,” and here, he stepped up to Ianto, and leant closer to him, right into his personal space so that he could croon into his ear seductively. “I rather leave that to your sexy smooth baritone.”

Despite himself, Ianto shivered at Jack's tone and proximity. 

With a deep breath, Ianto pulled himself together. “Still,” he sniffed with dignity, and he suddenly couldn't help but think about yesterday's events again. He shuddered, but when his thoughts strayed to the Duchess, he scrunched up his nose, vividly recalling her dislike for coffee. That sacrilege helped him suppress the terror of what had happened at Torchwood India so that instead, he could wallow in his dislike for the woman.

For once, his emotions must have been visible on his face because Jack slung his arms around him, grinning exuberantly, and wanting to know what Ianto was thinking about. So he told him, the clear ring of Jack's laughter being balm for his soul as he admitted his dislike for the Duchess because she couldn't stand coffee.

Jack's laughter still rang through the suite when breakfast was served (thankfully, Jack put on yesterday's linen trousers instead of greeting the poor staff stark naked).

They ate inside this time, their breakfast a mix of traditional Indian dishes as well as British ones. 

Afterwards, Jack could entice Ianto to a shared bath in the decadent sunken bath, an endeavour that proceeded rather tame for them. But after all, Jack had plans for the day. Ianto had actually counted on Jack wanting to spend the day inside their suite christening every available surface (and really, Ianto would have been fine with that), but apparently, the Captain had put some thought into their spontaneous extended stay here. He was like an eager puppy as he ushered Ianto out of the hotel and promptly into a hop on hop off bus for something as mundane as sightseeing. Basking in Jack's joy, and discovering that he really wanted to explore the city (chasing through the streets in the attempt to save the population of Delhi apparently wasn't as suitable for getting to know a city as he may have thought), he let himself be dragged from one breathtaking sight to the next.

In the park of some kind of temple, the Humayun's Tomb he later learned, the last resting place of an Indian Emperor from the 16 th century, he managed to slow Jack down somewhat so that they could simply take a long stroll through the luxurious gardens surrounding the magnificent, palace-like building made from red sandstone.

“I'd have loved to show you the Taj Mahal,” Jack suddenly declared, sighing wistfully. He held up his vortex manipulator. “If this worked, I'd have taken you there.”

Ianto shrugged, knowing that it would have been a couple of hours drive there otherwise. “This is great as well, Jack.”

“Still,” the Captain insisted, and he looked over to the mausoleum before them, but apparently seeing a completely different building before his inner eye. “It's incredible how much he loved this woman to have it built for her. You can feel it in every single marble block. And I can understand him. I can understand that he wanted to show the whole world even hundreds of years later.”

Ianto's gaze snapped up to Jack, staring at him with wide eyes while the Captain still stared ahead of him at the Tomb, seemingly lost in thought. He swallowed heavily, a lump forming in his throat that made it hard to breath for him. He suddenly felt incredibly awkward and lost since this was the closest Jack had ever come to confess any feelings he had. Maybe he was presumptuous, but Ianto couldn't help but hope that Jack was talking about them just now. What they had had changed, hadn't it? Ever since Jack had come back from his travels with the Doctor. It was more than casual what they had, but at first, Ianto hadn't wanted to think it could be more since that simply wasn't them, and now, he almost didn't dare to hope it was more. He couldn't. If he was proven otherwise, he knew that his heart would shatter into a million pieces. So he was better off not knowing what Jack really felt, if he still saw him as the casual office fling or if his feelings had changed like Ianto's. But he could at least hope, couldn't he? 

He hadn't wanted to fall for Jack, but eventually, he had. Hard. No matter what happened, Ianto couldn't deny any longer that he loved Jack with all he had. So maybe he now had the right to hope that Jack was implying his own feelings just now when he talked about this building that embodied eternal love for the woman it had been built for...

“There are so many places I'd love to show you in this universe, Ianto.” Jack's whispered words startled Ianto, and he once more focussed wide eyes onto the Captain who clutched his vortex manipulator until his knuckles were white while still staring ahead, unseeing.

“We have the here and now,” Ianto let him down gently, his voice hoarse with emotion and probably regret since they both knew he would never see the universe with Jack. In all likelihood not even the Taj Mahal. 

Uncaring about other people or this country's views and laws on homosexuality, Jack suddenly reached out, and grasped Ianto's hand tightly. The younger man couldn't do anything else but cling tightly to Jack's hand as well as they both stood in front of the monumental tomb of some Indian emperor.

It took them some time to snap out of the suddenly awkward, sombre mood. Not even Jack managed it by downplaying the situation with a too bright grin and a suggestive comment. He simply kept silent for a while. 

Equally as silent, Ianto walked by his side until they had left the gardens. Back in the bustling streets of Delhi, it was impossible to hold up the gloomy atmosphere. Their stomachs rumbling loudly joined the lively noises of the streets, and so, they looked for something to eat.

They ended up in a tiny Indian restaurant eating an incredibly spicy lunch which Ianto even ate with his right hand as was customary instead of cutlery (all the while with Jack teasing him about getting himself dirty). 

The rest of the afternoon, the two Torchwood agents simply strolled through the city without any specific destination, taking in all the colourful impressions of Delhi. Jack could even convince Ianto to buy some beautiful silk fabric on a market that Jack promised to have a new waistcoat tailored from for him for his birthday.

After being back in the hotel in the early evening, and after taking a much needed and long shower (long because they showered together), Jack announced that they would have dinner in the hotel's restaurant tonight. 

Ianto frowned, and automatically looked over towards the clothes he had been wearing today – suit trousers, shirt and waistcoat without a suit jacket because of the heat, and Jack had been wearing his normal attire sans coat –, and then over towards the wardrobe where he knew to have one suit left. 

“We're not dressed for eating in such a restaurant,” he stated, looking over to Jack pointedly. If the restaurant was anything like the rest of the hotel – and undoubtedly it was –, then they couldn't simply turn up there like that. Maybe Ianto would get through since he had packed a suit and a tie at least, but Jack in his normal clothes, braces and all? Never.

He cocked a suspicious eyebrow when he caught Jack's smug chuckle. With a flourish, the Captain marched over to their wardrobe, and pulled open the doors. Ianto frowned as he spotted two suit bags hanging in there side by side that hadn't been there this morning.

“Jack... what did you do?” Advancing on the wardrobe and the grinning Captain, Ianto took out one of the suit bags, and unzipped it. His eyes widened when he discovered what was inside. 

“That's...”

“Oh, that one is mine.” Jack took out the other suit bag, and uncovered its contents, proudly looking at Ianto as he waited for a reaction.

Ianto's reaction was being speechless as he caught sight of the incredible pin-striped three-piece suit Jack held out to him. The light grey shirt perfectly matched the charcoal colour of the suit, and both colours could be found in the diagonal stripes of the tie. The only splashes of colour were the lavender-coloured stripes in between the grey ones on the tie. And at taking a closer look, Ianto noticed that the pin-stripes of the suit weren't actually white but the same lavender colour as the tie.

A sudden lump constricted his throat. “Thank you, Jack,” he croaked. “It's beautiful.”

Jack beamed at him happily, and pressed the suit into Ianto's unresisting hands.

“Great. Then let's get dressed up, and go to dinner.”

Nodding numbly, Ianto clutched the coat-hanger tighter.

Dressing in that marvellous suit felt sinfully good. The butter-soft fabric clung to all the right places of his body, fitting Ianto perfectly. The silk of the tie and the back of his waistcoat shone softly in the light the fine material reflected, the smooth silk easily sliding through his fingers as he tied the knot. 

Catching sight of himself in the mirror for one last time, Ianto stepped from the bathroom. And stopped short. His breath caught in his throat as he spotted Jack turning in front of the full-body mirror to clearly admire his appearance from all sides. Ianto must have made a noise because Jack spun around. The happy smile froze on Jack's face as he caught sight of Ianto. The Captain swallowed visibly. “You look incredible,” he breathed, awe clear in his voice.

Involuntarily, Ianto felt his cheeks heat. He took in a deep breath. “You look very handsome yourself,” he mumbled. And of course Jack did. Jack in a suit was a magnificent, seldom sight (to be honest, it was the first time Ianto saw him in a suit), but Jack in  _ this _ suit... It wasn't a three-piece like Ianto's, but the colours of the trousers and jacket were very similar. Jack's shirt was a navy blue though that reflected in the charcoal, white, and blue silk of his tie with interspersed bold cyan blue stripes. 

“Only handsome?”

Jack's teasing voice rattled Ianto from his admiration, and he met Jack's knowing smirk. 

“What?” he asked, flustered.

Jack snickered. “Do I only look handsome?”

Ianto felt himself blush again. “I said  _ very _ handsome,” he grumbled.

Laughing out loud, Jack stepped up to Ianto. He stopped only shortly before him but without touching because he didn't want to wrinkle their suits. Instead, he leaned forward, and kissed Ianto softly.

The blushing heat melted from his face as he drowned in the familiar feeling of Jack's lips, and he had to refrain himself from pressing himself flush against Jack, and strip him right out of the suit again. 

“Even if you look good enough to eat, I'm afraid we're expected for dinner,” Jack murmured against Ianto's mouth. 

Sighing regretfully, Ianto nodded, and pulled back from the Captain. Drinking in the delicious sight of Jack all dressed up once more, Ianto followed him from their suite. 

The luxurious rooms of the restaurant were on the top of the building with a huge terrace giving a spectacular view over Delhi.

After deciding that they'd prefer to eat outside, a waiter led the two men onto the terrace where they were assigned a table a little farther away from other guests which suited them just fine (Ianto even suspected that this had been Jack's specific wish). Strategically placed pots with huge exotic plants in them offered even more privacy. 

The dishes offered were a mix of Indian food as well as British cuisine, so they chose a little bit from both.

“To a perfect day,” Jack toasted when they were served pleasantly chilled wine after ordering.

Ianto clinked his glass against Jack's. “To us,” he dared, and Jack answered with a beaming smile. 

The sun had long set when Jack and Ianto returned to their suite. With every passing minute, with every exchanged glance, it had become harder not to jump each other. But they had stuck it out even until after dessert. But the moment the spoon had clattered back on the plate covered with the last scrapes of chocolate mousse cake, there had been no stopping them. They were over each other before the door had banged shut behind the two men, locked in a frantic, passionate kiss while eager hands urgently pulled at clothing.

“Jack!” Ianto gasped into Jack's mouth. “J-jack, stop.”

“What!?” Irritated, Jack pulled back a fraction to glare at Ianto questioningly.

“The... the suits.”

“Fuck the suits.” And Jack dived back in to capture Ianto's lips.

The younger man moaned, distracted for a second by Jack's considerable skills, but then, he pushed Jack firmly away, a hand on Jack's chest to keep him at a distance.

“Fine,” Jack sighed, more fondly exasperated than angry. “You're probably right.”

Ianto bit back the “I'm always right” in favour of getting rid of his clothes as fast but neatly as possible, and he steadfastly, if with a suppressed smirk, ignored Jack's grumbled “suit fetishist”.

Their burning arousal somewhat cooled down, Jack grasped Ianto's hand after they were naked instead of wrestling him onto the bed. “Let's try out the bath tube,” he suggested eagerly, and pulled Ianto into the bathroom.

“We've already tried it out this morning,” he teased.

Jack winked at him over his shoulder. “Not thoroughly enough.” He looked at Ianto seductively while he turned on the water. “I want to relax with you.”

Ianto snorted at that. “I know what your relaxing looks like.”

“Problem?” Jack's grin was almost manic, and a delightful shiver of anticipation ran through Ianto.

“Of course not, Sir,” he breathed, drinking in the sight of Jack's naked body.

The moment was broken when suddenly, with a delighted noise, Jack pounced onto a small black paper bag that had been placed onto the marble bench besides the pool.

“What's that?” Ianto asked curiously, stepping closer with interest. He almost expected Jack to pull forth some exotic sex toy from the paper bag.

“It's a bath bomb,” Jack explained. “A special delivery for me.”

Ianto raised a sceptical eyebrow since he thought that he wasn't that far off with his sex toy theory, not with what Jack probably had in mind for the thing. But Jack only smiled mysteriously. Then, he frowned while watching Jack pull a blue and pink ball the size of a tennis ball out of the bag which he dropped to the ground carelessly. Ianto itched to pick it up.

“Aren't we a little... old for something like this?” he asked instead. “Not to forget too male?”

Jack laughed at that, carefree and light. “Why?” he asked. “You're never too old for having some innocent fun.”

Ianto huffed, once more wondering how long the fun would stay innocent with them both involved, but he didn't say anything. Secretly, he was glad that Jack could have some carefree time. Since Tosh and Owen's deaths, he was either incredibly distant at times or extremely affectionate and possessive. But there was always an underlying note of sadness that was missing completely this eve. Maybe they should have taken some time away from Torchwood earlier when it did Jack so much good, and, yes, himself as well, despite Jack's antics. 

“It's called  _ Ultra Galaxy Explosion _ .” Proudly, Jack held up the bath bomb, and then unceremoniously chucked it into the huge tub. 

Instantly, the smell of oranges and vanilla wafted up from the warm water that started turning blue and pink in a whirling motion infused with gold glitter. It really looked like a swirling galaxy. A very fast swirling galaxy.

“Is it safe?” Suspiciously, Ianto stared into the unnaturally swirling water, his arms crossed before his chest.

“Sure.”

Tiny lights like dozens of mini stars suddenly exploded inside the water, and swirled above the surface for a moment only to settle in the water again.

“For you maybe.”

“No, no. It's completely harmless,” Jack assured him.

“And alien.” Ianto looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

Caught out, the Captain chuckled sheepishly. “It's still absolutely safe.”

Ianto grunted, half amused, half exasperated, but turned his gaze to the blue and pink water again. He had to admit – not out loud of course – that the effect the bath bomb created was fantastic. The water still swirled colourfully, the tiny lights floating lazily through the water like underwater fireflies. But then, the surface of the water started to bubble, and blue and pink foam started forming. He looked at Jack once more with a raised eyebrow.

Jack held up his hands in defence. “Completely normal!” he laughed. “Pity. We should have been in the bath while the bomb dissolved. I was told the tingling is quite pleasant.”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto reached out to grasp Jack's arm, and dragged him with him into the water. 

The water still whirled and bubbled a bit while producing thick, fluffy foam, and the tingling of thousands of small bubbles swirling to the surface was indeed quite pleasant on Ianto's skin. But he got no time to enjoy the effect or even relax in the warm water since an enthusiastic Captain was suddenly all over him, dragging him onto his lap while pulling him into a demanding, steaming kiss. Ianto chuckled into the kiss at Jack's eagerness, but only for a moment before he gave in to his own fervour to possess all of Jack. 

With Jack sitting on the marble bench lining one side of the pool, Ianto straddled him, grinding down into Jack's hard arousal. Jack's breath hitched which was swallowed by Ianto's mouth. 

Clinging tight to Jack, Ianto breathed in deeply, the sweet smell of oranges and vanilla warring with the delicious 51 st century pheromones Jack oozed; the combination was incredibly stimulating. Ianto jumped in pleasant surprise when Jack's hand suddenly sneaked between them to grasp both of their cocks in his fist. Eagerly, Ianto pressed down into Jack's firm hold, and rolled his hips with every upward stroke Jack made, pushing his erection deeper into the tight grip of Jack's hand, Jack's own cock sliding wetly against Ianto's. The enticing scents indeed relaxing him, he was in no hurry to chase after orgasm. Lazily, Ianto settled back a bit, kissing Jack deeply, and letting him do the work, only sporadically rocking his hips himself. Jack seemed to think the same because his initially urgent moves became softer and less hurried, almost playful.

Orgasm slowly rolled over both men like a gentle wave, and they never stopped kissing while their bodies twitched and shuddered pleasantly.

Finally pulling back, Ianto snuggled into Jack's arms, putting his head into the crook of Jack's shoulder. Jack's arms came up around him, holding tight, and he felt Jack's body relax beneath his own.

For a few long minutes, the two men stayed like that in the water, simply enjoying the warmth, their closeness, and the pleasant, relaxing smells. 

Ianto must have dozed off for a bit because he startled when Jack suddenly nudged him. Puzzled, he noticed that the water had become noticeably cooler, and would soon become uncomfortable to stay in.

“Let's go to bed, hm?” Jack murmured into his ear, and Ianto nodded.

Sluggishly, he stood up, even allowing Jack to steady him as he climbed from the tub, and once more, he allowed the Captain to dry him off with one of the fluffy bath towels.

They fell into bed together, Jack pulling Ianto into his arms as soon as their backs had hit the mattress.

Ianto sighed softly, burying his nose at Jack's collarbone to inhale deeply once more. But right now, Jack's scent was almost completely covered up by the bath bomb fragrances. 

So, instead, Ianto sleepily dragged up a hand to touch Jack all over. Their skin felt pleasantly soft after it had absorbed all the fragrant oils, and Ianto absent-mindedly rubbed at Jack's chest, then his shoulder. Suddenly irritated at something peeling off Jack's skin under Ianto's fingers, he opened his eyes and squinted at the sight before him. He rubbed harder to get off the offending gold glitter that covered them both in a fine sheen which he hadn't even noticed earlier. He looked up when Jack laughed at his furious attempts. The Captain bend down to kiss Ianto's scrunched up nose, and reached out to playfully rub at an especially persistent spot of glitter on Ianto's cheek. 

“You look lovely,” Jack smiled softly.

Ianto rolled his eyes out of principle, but ceased his rubbing, and instead wrapped his arms around Jack's neck to pull him down into a deep kiss, all sleepiness evaporated in an instant.

“Hmm,” Jack hummed against his lips, and blanketed Ianto's body with his own, “this is even lovelier.”

Ianto grunted fondly, but couldn't really disagree. Instead of commenting, he arched up, pressing himself against Jack's warm body that pushed him down into the mattress comfortingly. Instinctively, he spread his legs to receive Jack between his thighs, pressing his knees tightly into Jack's sides.

Propping himself up on his elbows so that he hovered over Ianto, Jack gently smiled at him, leaning down for a quick peck on the lips. 

“I want you,” Jack murmured, and bend down again for a longer, more intense kiss. Ianto moaned into the kiss as a hot, demanding tongue invaded his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck again, then running his hands over Jack's smooth back, down his sides, until they came to rest on the muscular globes of Jack's ass. He buried his fingers in the firm flesh and squeezed, pulling Jack down so that their reawakening cocks pressed tightly together.

Getting the hint, without pulling back from their kiss, Jack reached out to rummage around for the tube of lube. Ianto let out a muffled yelp, swallowed by Jack's mouth, and he startled when Jack's fingers covered with cold lube touched him unexpectedly. But nonetheless, he eagerly wriggled closer demandingly. He sighed softly when Jack breached him with one finger, soon with two, and then three.

“Now, Jack,” he urged, playfully nipping Jack's lip. 

Shuffling around a bit to cover his cock with lube generously, Jack finally pushed into his lover. They both moaned as he sank into Ianto's body, and, shaking, they clung tightly to each other as the familiar, intimate feeling of closeness and being connected suffused the two men.

Propped up on his elbows left and right from Ianto's shoulders, Jack stared down into the other man's eyes, never for even one second breaking eye contact as he gently began to rock his hips. Unblinking, Ianto held his gaze, losing himself in the grey-blue of Jack's eyes. His breath hitched in his throat when Jack started rocking his hips harder, sliding deeper inside of him, and eventually brushing against his prostate. 

Reaching down with one hand, Jack grasped Ianto's right leg to draw it up and around his waist so that he could sink even deeper into his lover. Bringing his arm up again, he gently caressed Ianto's face, revelling in the soft skin of his cheek, and drowning in the blue of his eyes. Ianto tightened his hold around Jack's shoulders, all the while absent-mindedly running his hands soothingly over Jack's shoulder blades so as if he sensed Jack's lingering inner melancholy from this afternoon that now rose up inside him again and his resulting need for closeness. Maybe he could, Jack mused. After all, Ianto always knew what Jack needed even before Jack knew it himself.

They continued to make love like that, all the while looking deeply into each other's eyes while Jack unhurriedly rocked into his lover's body. Although Jack's thrusts weren't awfully deep or hard, it left both men as breathless as if it had been a hard, fast coupling. On the contrary, what they were doing was rather tame for their normal standards, but nonetheless, it felt unexpectedly, almost frighteningly intense. The level of intimacy that roared through their blood like something tangible, filling up every last cell of their bodies, was something they had seldomly felt, neither with other partners nor each other. 

Orgasm took them both almost by surprise, since it didn't slam into them like a crashing wave of arousal but rather built slowly until their respective climax gently washed over them. 

Jack stilled completely, his half-hard length still lodged deep inside his lover as they stared into each other's eyes for one last time, hardly daring to breath, lest even move.

But then, the spell was broken, and Jack leaned down for a painfully gentle kiss while tightening his hold around Ianto, and rolling them both around so that the younger man's body completely blanketed his. 

For a few long moments, they lay unmoving like that, attempting to catch their breaths while desperately trying to understand what had just transpired between them. Something had inadvertently changed tonight, but none of the two could really pinpoint it, nor were they actually brave enough to try and acknowledge these feelings towards each other.

“Come on.” A lump forming in his throat, his emotions threatening to sweep him away with them, Jack slapped Ianto's ass playfully, and pushed him off, breaking the strange, intimate mood for good. “You'll freeze your pretty ass off.”

“Can't have that,” Ianto chuckled – glad himself that the awkward but intense mood was over –, but obediently followed Jack under the blankets, allowing the other man to manhandle him to his liking until Ianto was spooning him – not that it was cold in here, mind you, it was just Jack's excuse to cuddle up to him, but oh well, who was he to disappoint the Captain.

“Yeah. Have plans for it,” Jack mumbled sleepily, and drew Ianto's arm tightly around his body.

“So, do you,” Ianto deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed contentedly.

They stayed like that for a while, and at some point, Jack thought Ianto had already fallen asleep. But then, his young lover's voice softly sounded in his ear. “Thank you, Jack. I had a great time.”

Jack smiled, and drew Ianto's arm tighter around him while pressing closer into the warm body spooned against his back.

“No, thank  _ you _ ,” he whispered. “For the memories we made .”

_ For the memories I can take with me. _

** End **

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel the two stay in is completely made up. And since I've never been to India, I tried to keep their sightseeing tour relatively vague (I really would have loved for them to visit Taj Mahal, but although it is too far away, I nonetheless wanted to include the scene where Jack talks about the emperor's feelings for his wife and maybe means his own feelings for Ianto by doing so, I had to make do with a building found in Delhi). I also have no clue about Indian food since it's not my cup of tea, ergo, I've kept the dishes equally vague.  
> The idea with the bath bomb came about because I recently bought such a thing in a Lush shop. It's actually called Intergalactic, and I couldn't resist Jack getting his hands on an alien bath bomb^^.


End file.
